Ронда, Гарольд и призрак каннибализма
by Hellerick Ferlibay
Summary: Начав с глупого спора, два столь непохожих героя как Ронда и Гарольд вынуждены искать способ как сосуществовать друг с другом. И это им удается. Перевод с английского


_Презентую вам перевод третьей истории, написанной в составе «Little Pink Books» автором MoodyAura. Оригинальное название: «Resorting to Cannibalism», но не бойтеть, никто никого не ест _:-)

_Перевод впервые был опубликован на сайте «Дневник Хельги» (зайдите туда, там и другие фанфики есть)._

_Отказ от претензий на права: Персонажи созданы Крейгом Бартлеттом и принадлежат корпорации Viacom. Публикуется с разрешения автора._

* * *

Всё началось из-за домика на дереве. Ну и из-за пресловутой войны полов. Но в основном из-за домика. Расположенный в заброшенном районе парка он находился на высоте добрых десяти футов над землей. Был он посторожен их прочных досок кровью и потом местной детворы. В домике размещался клуб мальчиков, созданный мальчиками и только для мальчиков. Однако, в результате одного происшествия, лесенка, которая вела в домик с земли, сломалась, и никто не потрудился ее починить. Мальчики (в основном из четвертого класса школы № 118) подыскали себе новое место для встреч. В конце концов, о домике забыли. До сегодняшнего дня.

Внутри домика, в противоположных углах на дощатом полу сидели двое детей. Девочка-брюнетка скрестила руки на груди и гордо смотрела на толстоватого мальчика. Он надул губы так, словно его отругала мама.

— Признай, Гарольд, — усмехнулась девочка, — девочки могут делать всё, что могут мальчики. И я это только что доказала.

Мальчик показал на нее своим толстым пальцем.

— Нет! Ты… ты сжульничала! — обвинил ее Гарольд, тыча ей пальцем в лицо. Ну никак девочка не могла сделать то же, что и он. Взбираться в домик по сломанной лестнице было трудной задачей, толстому мальчику это удалось лишь через неделю безуспешных попыток. А Ронда, которая так высокомерно бросила ему вызов, оказалась наверху в одно движение своего стройного тела. Так было нечестно, совсем нечестно. — Давай всё заново!

Ронда еле удержалась от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Почему-то ей часто хотелось закатить глаза, когда она была в обществе мальчиков… особенно Гарольда.

— Ну, ладно. Я дам тебе шанс на реванш. Только давай побыстрее, — раздраженно сказала она и дернула волосы в нетерпении. — У меня есть и более важные дела. — Она выделила голосом слово «важные», для того, чтобы показать насколько… ну… _важнее_ ей было быть в другом месте, чем здесь. Она не имела ни малейшего понятия, зачем вообще она повелась на идею Гарольда. Если бы не это, она бы ни за что не позволила замарать свою блузу от _Louie Button_.

На другом конце домика Гарольд что-то нервно бормотал и теребил свою синюю кепку в очевидном беспокойстве. К счастью для него, Ронда была слишком занята проверкой состояния своей одежды, чтобы заметить его волнение.

— На землю? — спросил он.

Обнаружив катышек и с отвращением выдернув его, принцесса глянула на него исподлобья.

— Ты ведь знаешь, как спуститься, так? — В ее голосе слышалась угроза. Гарольд поплотнее вжался в стену домика. — Если я не спущусь через, — она подняла запястье, на котором были элегантные серебряные часы, — двадцать минут, я пропущу свою встречу в модном салоне. — Ронда вздернула голову и посмотрела на него. Ее губы сжались в тонкую линию. — Ну, делай что-нибудь.

С соседнего дерева за окном послышался стрекот белок. Гарольд выглянул наружу и поглядел, как две белки гоняются друг за другом, борясь за орех. Он был так поглощен наблюдением за этими созданиями, что не слышал ни слова из того, что сказала Ронда. Одна из белок вышла победительницей и начала раскалывать орех, запихивая его себе в рот.

— Ух, — простонал Гарольд. Он положил руку себе на живот. — Я проголодался. — И он не кривил душой. Ведь он съел сегодня всего лишь два школьных обеда, а для растущего мальчика этого явно недостаточно.

На лице Ронды отразилось отвращение.

— Я что, похожа на холодильник? Спусти меня отсюда, наконец! — Гарольд покачал головой вперед и назад, словно не отдавал себе отчета, что происходит. Всё, что он видел, были орехи, плававшие в воздухе вокруг него. Вдруг он заметил Ронду, которая почему-то обзавелась куриными окорочками и крылышками вместо рук и ног. До него дошел ее голос: — Если спустишь меня на землю, получишь столько еды, сколько в тебя влезет.

Наваждение как рукой сняло.

– Правда, Ронда? Смотри, не соври, а не то я… я… — он почесал подбородок, пытаясь припомнить фразу, которую часто использовал. — Ах да! — сказал он в просветлении. Он сжал кулак и ударил им в ладонь другой руки. — А НЕ ТО Я ТЕБЕ ВРЕЖУ!

На Ронду это не произвело впечатления, она лишь закатила глаза.

— Гарольд, ты никогда не бьешь девочек. Вообще. А кроме того, — она фыркнула, — ты не можешь ударить меня, ведь у меня же «вши», — на последнем слове она показала кавычки пальцами в воздухе, а в глазах читалась усмешка. Ну что это за глупость? Вши? Да кто о таких слышал? Но почему-то все мальчики были уверены, что у девочек они точно есть.

Гарольд в ужасе воскликнул:

— Я, Я ЗНАЛ ЭТО! — Он залез обратно в угол. — У ТЕБЯ ВШИ! МАМОЧКА! Я НЕ ХОЧУ УМЕРЕ-Е-ЕТЬ!

Ронде пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не дать Гарольду хорошую пощечину. Во-первых, он был от нее слишком далеко, так что всё равно не получилось бы. Во вторых, она не могла себе представить, где побывала эта щека, и что за мерзость ее сейчас покрывала. «Грязь. Или отбросы. А может он с жуками кувыркался», — перебирала она в уме, — «ФУ!»

Да, откровенно говоря, мальчишки действительно глупы. Ронда отметила про себя, что ей нужно добавить это к списку «Доказательства того, что мальчишки ненормальные», который она вела вместе с Надин.

— Гарольд, придурок, я пошутила. А теперь спусти меня отсюда. — Она еще раз взглянула на часы. Ну всё, теперь она точно опоздает на встречу. Ронда нахмурилась. Она должна была осмотреть платья из осенней линии одежды своей матери, одно из которых она бы выбрала на предстоящие школьные танцы.

Лысоватый мальчик робко глянул на нее из скрюченной позы, в которой находился. Он чувствовал, как от ее приказа у него по щекам покатился пот. Забраться в домик на дереве — это одно, а вот как спуститься — это совсем другая история. Ну и то, что у него был небольшой, НЕБОЛЬШОЙ, не такой, чтобы обмочить штаны, а потом завыть и начать звать мамочку, страх высоты, несколько усложняло ситуацию. Ну и мысль о том, чтобы спуститься по сломанной десятифутовой лестнице, немного пугала Гарольда. Пока что ему этого делать не приходилось, если считать те разы, когда внизу стоял отец и пробовал (лишь пробовал) его поймать, пока не решил заменить себя батутом.

— Э, ну, — сказал он, быстро переводя взгляд из стороны в сторону. Ронде ни за что ни что нельзя было дать понять, что он чего-то боится. Ведь он не был трусом! — Туда… туда нельзя! — Зрачки девочки сузились, и она приподняла одну из своих элегантных бровей, как будто оспаривала его способность придумать себе оправдание. Гарольд быстро пытался подобрать отмазку, которая бы объяснила, почему ей нельзя спускаться. — Тебе туда нельзя, потому что там… БЕШЕНАЯ СОБАКА! — Гарольд заулыбался, подумав, какое хорошее объяснение он нашел. Раз девочки так боятся ВСЕГО на свете, она теперь ни за что не захочет спускаться. Ведь на свете нет ничего страшнее бешеной собаки. Ну, кроме Ронды, когда она разозлится. Тогда она почти такая же страшная, а, может, даже больше. Ну и еще та штука над глазами Хельги, как там она называется.

Размышления Гарольда были прерваны странной улыбкой появившейся на лице Ронды. Выглядело это так, как будто ей больно, или она хотела сделать больно кому-то другому. Медленно Ронда подошла к нему и взяла его за руку. — Гарольд, — сказала она сладким голосом. Он почувствовал, как кровь ринулась прочь из этой руки. Очень может быть, его рука сейчас взорвется, его родителям придется купить роботизированный протез, и он сможет стрелять в людей сгустками плазмы. Идея потерять рук вдруг показалась не столь уж плохой. — Если я не спущусь в этот самую _секунду_, случится что-то очень, очень плохое. Случится с тобой.

Мальчик дернулся, чтобы высвободить руку из мертвой хватки Ронды. А перед тем, как она смогла бы прервать кровоток в его руке еще раз, он забрался в другой угол. — Н-но!.. Я НЕ ЗНАЮ КАК! — завыл он, закрыв лицо руками, одна из которых постепенно меняла цвет с синего на нормальный. — РОНДА, Я НЕ ХОЧУ УМИРАТЬ! НЕ УБИВАЙ МЕНЯ!

После этих слов Ронда завизжала и схватила Гарольда за плечи.

— То есть, как это ты не знаешь?! — закричала она, тряся его на каждое слово. Она собиралась убить его, даже если это стало последним, что она сделала в жизни.

— Я-Я НЕ-НЕ ЗНА-НАЮ КА-КАК СПУСТИТЬ-ТИТЬСЯ-СЯ НА-НА ЗЕ-ЗЕМЛЮ, — прокричал Гарольд, заикаясь от того, что Ронда трясла его. Она сжала его еще сильнее. Если бы не красивое лицо перед ним, он мог бы поклясться, что грубая сила, которой он подвергался, исходила от парня. — А-А-А! О-ЁЙ!

Ронда отпустила его руку в испуге.

—Что случилось? — спросила она. Этот внезапный крик забеспокоил ее. Может, мальчишка окончательно спятил, или еще что-нибудь. Лицо Гарольда было перекошено от ужаса. Ронда смутилась. — Что такое? У меня что-то с волосами? — сказала она и провела рукой по волосам, проверяя, всё ли в порядке. Нормально, заключила она. Они были гладкими как шелк.

— Просто держись от меня подальше! — потребовал Гарольд, тыча в нее трясущимся пальцем. — Мне не нужны твои вши! — Да, это всё вши виноваты, подумал он, это из-за них ему в голову лезли такие странные мысли.

Ронда только вздохнула. Может быть, предположила она, это у мальчиков водятся вши. Это хоть как-то бы объяснило их ненормальное поведение. Устав от криков, Ронда уселась в соседнем углу, обхватив колени руками. Снаружи темнело, и домик освещала вечерняя заря, что заставило обоих ребят задуматься, а как долго они тут просидели (и сколько еще им там было сидеть). Солнце окрасило их лица в красно-оранжевые тона, пока они молча наблюдали, как оно заходит за горизонт.

Ронда подумала, а не вызовут ли ее родители полицию, чтобы найти ее, и тогда, может быть, ее вызволят отсюда. Но нет, вспомнила она, они сегодня выходят в свет. Весьма вероятно, они не заметят ее отсутствия до следующего утра, или даже дольше. Хотела бы она, чтобы родители этим вечером были дома. Но даже в этом случае, принимая во внимание загруженный график отца и и процветающую линию модной одежды ее матери, весьма вероятно, у них не нашлось бы на нее времени.

Гарольд смотрел на то, как Ронда нахмурилась. У девочек такие странные красивые лица. Он потряс головой, бормоча:

— Девчонки уродливые. Глупые. Гадкие и противные. Но не красивые. Ни за что.

Потом он подумал об ужине и у него в животе заурчало. Он соскалился при мысли о том, что он пропустит жареного цыпленка, которого обещала приготовить мама. А еще он подумал о том, что его родители могут сделать в связи с его пропажей. Он еще никогда не оставался один на улице так поздно. Его желудок опять заворчал. Черт, как паршиво, подумал Гарольд, если б знал, что пропущу цыпленка, ни за что бы не повел сюда Ронду.

Стало уже совсем темно. До ушей Гарольда донесся какой-то странный звук. Осторожно, он нагнулся ближе к источнику шума, который исходил от дверного проема. Было слышно быстрое царапание, потом был звук челюстей дерущих кору дерева, а за этим последовало пыхтение.

— А-А-А! — крикнул Гарольд. От этого неведомое создание завизжало. Ронда, заинтересовавшись, подобралась к Гарольду.

— Что такое? — спросила она. Гарольд показал трясущимся пальцем на дверь.

— Я ЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ ТЕБЕ, ЧТО ТАМ БЕШЕНАЯ СОБАКА! — прокричал он в ужасе. Он обхватил себя руками, уже забыв, что сам эту собаку выдумал. Ронда застонала. Ну как можно быть таким жалким.

— Гарольд, не будь смешным, — сказала она, свесившись за край домика, — там внизу нет ника… АЙ! — воскликнула Ронда в отвращении. Она оказалась лицом к лицу с какой-то тварью с яркими, светящимися в темноте глазами. Некто пялился на нее и не шевелился. — ГАРОЛЬД! СДЕЛАЙ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ! — Прокричала она. Ронда отползла от двери и, громко дыша, вжалась спиной в противоположную стену. Каждый нерв е тела трясся от отвращения смешанного со страхом.

Хотя Гарольд был не менее, если не более, испуган, отец говорил ему, что мужчины должны быть сильными. Особенно, когда рядом женщины — ведь они такие ранимые. Пока отец это говорил, его мама (совершенно случайно) ударила его сковородкой по голове, и он потерял сознание, но это уже другая история. Нацепив храброе лицо, Гарольд закатал рукава, сжал кулаки и потопал к двери.

— Эй ты! — Гарольд устрашающе зыркнул на существо. Но даже не шевельнулось. — А ну давай проваливай, а не то Я ТЕБЕ ВРЕЖУ! ТЫ МЕНЯ ПОНЯЛ, РЫЛО ВОЛОСАТОЕ? — Существо так и стояло, дерзко глядя Гарольду прямо в глаза. Гарольд угрожающе подскочил к существу, и то попятилось. Только в этот момент Гарольд заметил ставню двери. Он громко захлопнул ее. Довольный собой он повернулся к Ронде, и сказал: — Ну, как я его, а?

Ронда недовольно застонала и начала яростно отряхивать свою одежду.

— Я была нос к носу с енотом! Фу! — воскликнула она. Кто знает, что я могла от него подхватить?

Мальчик обдумал ее слова. Стенания Ронды дали ему одну идею.

— Эй! — сказал Гарольд обрадованно, — а я знаю, что он с тобой сделал! — Ронда посмотрела на него как на доктора, в руках которого ее жизнь. — Он избавил тебя от вшей!

Девочка чуть не подавилась.

— Он избавил меня от… вшей?

— Ну да! Так что теперь мне не нужно говорить «ФУУУ!» и убегать от тебя! Ты вылечилась!

Хотела бы Ронда знать, что гуляло по голове Гарольда (очевидно пустой), но решила этим не заморачиваться.

— Ладно-ладно, — сказала она, уперев руки в бока. — Ну и что мы теперь будем делать, когда «вылечилась»? — Она обозначила в воздухе кавычки на последнем слове.

— Ну я не знаю, Ронда, — Гарольд пожал плечами, — а ты что хочешь делать? — Воодушевленная этим вопросом, брюнетка сложила руки на груди, и начала непринужденно говорить о моде. Гарольд ей изредка кивал, не слушая ее, разглядывая ее красивое лицо всю оставшуюся ночь.

Следующим утром Ронда Ллойд прибыла в школу с небольшим опозданием, как и подобает важному человеку, нарядно одетая и с гордо поднятой головой. Ни единого волоска, ни одной нитки не торчало из ее идеально подобранного костюма. Вскоре за ней в класс зашел Гарольд — тоже в свежей одежде, и с пятнышками соуса в уголках рта. Прошедшей ночью Ронде кое-как удалось вздремнуть — на плече у Гарольда — но об этом она, конечно, не собиралась никому говорить. Ну, может, кроме Надин. Беспокойство родителей и их опоздание в школу прикрыл полисмен, который поклялся хранить молчание о событиях прошлой ночи.

Ронда поежилась при виде мальчика-грязнули. Она показала себе на уголок рта, а потом сделала пальцами вытирающее движение. Гарольд незамедлительно последовал ее указанию. Мистер Симмонс поторопил их усесться за свои парты, и продолжил урок.

— Эй, Гарольд, Ронда, — тихонько сказал Сид, поглядывая на учителя, пока он что-то писал на доске. — Почему вы опоздали?

Ронда элегантно заняла свое место, а Гарольд плюхнулся перед нею. Сид был слева от них обоих.

— Мы помогали мистеру Йоханссену, — быстро сказала Ронда. Гарольд хотел было возразить, но она с силой пнула его стул под партой. Он понял намек и кивнул. Сид скорчил нос, показывая отвращение.

— Вместе с девчонкой? — он спросил Гарольда. Последнее слово он произнес так, словно это было что-то гадкое.

— Да, с девчонкой! — прорычал Гарольд. — У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы? — Сид потряс головой. — Между прочим, она вылечилась, — добавил Гарольд, показывая на Ронду большим пальцем. — Бешеные собаки сделали свое дело.

Сид кивнул так, словно до него дошел смысл слов Гарольда.

— Извини, Ронда. Я не знал, что ты вылечилась. Без обид? — Ронда, которая искоса поглядывала на мальчиков, поколебалась, но кивнула. Сид поднял свой кулак, и она нерешительно ударила об него своим. Ронда отвернулась, чтобы посмотреть, чем занимается Надин. Та пялилась на мальчиков столь же непонимающе, как и она. Девочки встретились взглядом и закатили глаза. В головах у обеих была одна и та же мысль: «мальчики _ТАКИЕ_ странные».


End file.
